The Good, The Bad, and The Best
by 10th Muse
Summary: The Good cop/bad cop routine. Just a light one shot story with the BAU gang featured a slight H/P ship. The team watches Hotch and Emily interrogate a suspect/person of interest on a missing girl case. (Based on the episode - Bloodlines)
Criminal Minds

The Good, the Bad, and the Best

"Did you see that?" Dave Rossi exclaimed.

"Yeah...this is creepy." Morgan uttered as he continued to watch.

"Did you know about this two?"

"...no, I didn't even know they're...dang...that's good." He replied with an added admiration. "You know, under other circumstances, this'll give me a hard-on."

"Yeah, me too. It's like watching a porn." Rossi's eyes gleamed.

Unable to look away the two observing agents continued to stare before them as Reid came into the room, "Hey, did I miss anything?" He walked up to the large window and stood besides Morgan. "How's the interrogation?"

"Like Dave said, watching porn." Morgan uttered."

Reid turned to stare at him in disbelief, "Dave said what?"

"Shh...just watch, kid." Rossi pointed towards the window before them.

On the other side of the room,

"Tell us again, where did you and your husband go last night?" Hotch stared at the victim.

"Hotch," Emily shook her head sympathetically at the victim. "She told you, she does not remember." She patted her hand. "It's okay, Vickie, we understand."

"NO!" Hotch shouted. "We needed her to understand, Ellie's life is in danger if she's not found. Where is she?"

"I don...don't..." the victim trembled and shook under Hotch's gaze so she turned to Emily, "I honestly don't ...Ellie is...she...oh god...please understand, she's our neighbor's daughter." She clutched Emily's hand tighter. "Help her, I didn't do it! Why are you asking me all these questions?" Her eyes were red and swollen with tears.

"Because you and your husband were the last ones seen with her." Emily softly replied. "Vickie, where's your husband?"

"I don't kno..."

Suddenly, Hotch slammed on the metal table palm down hard, scaring the wits out of the woman who literally jumped out of the chair! "ENOUGH! I'm getting tired of her bullshit! Time is running out, it's almost daybreak." He walked to face the double sided window, his back towards the two women.

Emily found herself jolted out of her seat as well but managed to remain where she was; her heart raced, "Vickie, this is not a game, you must help Agent Hotchner find Ellie, it's cold out there, she'll freeze and she's all alone in the woods. Once the sun comes out, it's over." She gave Hotch a look before she continued, "Maybe Agent Hotchner could work out some sort of deal if you'll reveal where Dan took Ellie."

The other woman's eyes blanked out momentarily before she looked away from Emily, "Deal? I...Ellie's with Dan." Vickie looked timidly but she was not looking up.

"Where's Dan?" Emily asked her softly, she touched her hand again.

Vickie looked down at the connection and looked up, "Dan...he, he's the one, the one...he wanted to, Ellie should have been careful, I tried to tell him not take her because she knows us but Dan wants her and...and whatever Dan wants, Dan gets." She became incoherent.

Hotch turned around and came to face her, "Vickie, you love Dan, don't you?"

She nodded, leaning slightly away from Hotch, out of fear, as she began to tremble again. "Ye..yes. I love him."

"You'll do anything for him?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded.

Hotch grabbed her shoulders and gripped it hard, Vickie whimpered, "Please don't hurt me."

"Your husband, your loving Dan is doing something bad to Ellie as we're talking right now, he's hurting her, is that what you want?" He tighten his grip as she whimpered more, tears rolled down her face but Hotch didn't react to it. "Dan, where is he?"

"I don't deserve this." Vickie whimpered.

"Vickie," Emily pleaded from where she was sitting as she opened a folder and placed photos of several young girls. "These girls didn't deserve it too." They were horribly tortured pictures as Emily fanned them out, Vickie looked at them and more tears fell. Emily continued, "Their parents, their mothers had to see them," her voice broke when she spoke, "when we found their broken bodies. They had to identify them." Emily looked up at Vickie, "Ellie may not have long to live, and Dan cannot be stopped, not unless you helped us. Please do this. He's a very sick man."

"Oh..god!" She began to cry as Hotch released his hold on her, she collapsed along the floor. "They're at my father-in-law's winter cabin." She then looked at them. "Do I get that deal?"

Hotch stared at her, "It's still night time, Vickie, pray that we find her in time." He walked out, followed by Emily.

"What? You lied to me!" Vickie screamed as she rattled the handcuffs. "Liars! Liars!" And continued to scream.

…..

Morgan pulled out his phone and pressed a number to Garcia, "Hey mamma, we got it."

 _Oh boy, this is such bad work you guys doing. And fast._ Garcia gushed. _I mean Vicksburg PD couldn't get it out of her!_

Morgan shook his head, "You have to hand it to Hotch and Prentiss."

 _Oh? Did they do the good cop/bad cop routine?_

Looking surprised, "You knew about that?"

She chuckled, _Sugar babe, these two are pros, snap, pop, and the baddies cry uncle!_ She laughed deeply. _It's like watching a porn movie but without the heavy breathing._

Morgan shook his head, "That's basically what Rossi said."

 _Welcome to the BAU porn section, my darling._

He shook his head, "You're nasty, just without the heavy breathing."

She laughed again, _Why, Agent Morgan, I'll take that as a compliment._

He looked up and saw Hotch and Emily entering the room, "I'll call you back."

 _Later my nasty boy._ She pressed the end connection.

The BAU team gathered in the room, "Vickie Hammonds admitted to conspiracy charges, as well as admitting to knowing about Ellie Archer's abduction." Hotch said quietly.

The team was aware how angry he was and they did their best to get the case to close and get the little girl safely home to her family.

"Her parents are waiting outside." JJ said softly.

"We've alerted the sheriff and the deputies." Rossi nodded.

"Let's go." Hotch left without waiting for the team to follow, he knew they would.

As he put on the vest in the back of the SUV, Emily came over to pick hers, "Hotch, it's going to be over soon." She tried to assure him.

He paused his action, "Emily, did you know?"

She looked up at him, "That she was an accomplice?" She shook her head, "I wasn't sure at first, not until I placed my hand on hers."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The trembles, she was not really trembling because she was afraid of her husband. She was afraid of you."

Slightly surprised, "She was?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, you scared her. She was not going to reveal herself, not until you were up close to her and she saw the look in your face. You really scared her." She repeated and began to smile. "You're really badass, Hotch."

He thought for a moment and smiled, "Yeah...yes. Let's go get Ellie." He snapped the buckle of his vest and helped Emily with hers, "You did a heck of a job too, by the way." He leaned in close to her. "You really convinced her you're there to help her."

She felt his closeness and couldn't help feel a heap of emotions welled within her, "Hotch, I...did what I can..."

They were practically nose to nose, "You got her to tell us where Dan and Ellie were."

"Yeah, we did good." She stared deep into his eyes.

"Hey, you two dynamic duo!"

They broke contact and turned to face Rossi, Morgan, Reid, and JJ.

"Hi guys!" Emily managed to smile at them. Hotch nodded at them.

"Ready to go?" Morgan grinned.

Emily nodded as she walked away with Hotch and hopped into the SUV while Rossi observed to Morgan, Reid, "There goes the good, the bad, and the best."

"I get the good, and the bad. Who's the best?" Reid watched as they drove off following behind the SUV.

Rossi exchanged looks with Morgan who shook his head and chuckled. "Well, kid," Dave grinned, "You're about to see the best show when those two kick down the door and drag that piece of dirt out...if he makes it out alive."

"Make no mistake," Morgan leaned in between the seats and poked his head through the front, "Yup, hell is about to come knocking on that cabin."

…...

The End

..Okay..a slight exaggeration in the end but a little fun for the team on the pair's behalf!

Hope you enjoyed this!

10th muse


End file.
